Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Its prom time and, despite all her protests against it, Arya finds herself being made to go. Her sister has set her up with a prom date; but Arya has other plans. Her closest friend, Gendry Waters, is coming to be her prom date; he also has a secret to tell. Will prom end up a disaster, or a dream come true for Arya?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

We're now in the second part of my GOT marathon; we've reached the modern AUs; hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sixteen year old Arya Stark glared as she sat in the cafeteria at school. She was sitting with her siblings, her older sister, eighteen year old Sansa and younger brother fifteen year old Bran. They had two other siblings, twenty year old Robb, who had already graduated and ten year old Rickon, who wasn't yet old enough to be in High School with them. Also present were her sibling's friends; none of hers went to this school. Bran was seated in his wheelchair, flanked by his best friends, the Reed siblings; children of their father's close friend Howland Reed. The two could not be more different; the younger of the two, Jojen Reed, was the same age as Bran and rather quiet and serious. His sister Meera was older, at eighteen, yet she was bright and cheerful nearly all the time. She had nothing to prove her suspicions, but she suspected there might be something more than friendship between Bran and Meera. Shaking her head she looked over at Sansa, glaring; Sansa was sitting, possibly holding hands under the table, with her boyfriend, Podrick Payne. She was also chatting with two of her friends, Jeyne Poole and Margaery Tyrell; like Sansa, all three of them were eighteen.

It was Sansa and her friends, which were the source of Arya's frustration, almost as much as the annoying, brightly coloured posters that were spread throughout the school. The posters contained the announcement of the upcoming school prom; open to students from Sophomore to Senior Year. Therefore those aged sixteen to eighteen. The moment the posters appeared, it had set off a storm of excited chatter and gossip; not in the least, from Sansa and her friends. Arya however; was annoyed and frustrated by it.

'_Ugh, this stupid thing again.' _She thought angrily. _'It's so pointless; yet Sansa's so excited, like it's a once in a lifetime thing. It's just getting dressed up and dancing, she does that anyway with her friends, when they go out to the nightclubs.'_

Shaking her head Arya continued to eat; wishing she could shut her ears off, to block out the constant chatter.

Sansa's expression was brightly animated as she spoke. "This is going to be fantastic."

The other girls nodded, with Jeyne replying.

"OMG we definitely need to go shopping for the night. If we aren't quick we won't find any good dresses that might clash with someone else."

Arya rolled her eyes at that; it amazed her that Jeyne acted this way. She couldn't understand why the girl pretended to be such an airhead. Once, during detention, Arya had accidentally caught a glimpse of recently printed off report cards and Jeyne's showed she was rather intelligent academically. Her only F grade being for Gym; but that was mainly due to her clumsiness. The rest were all B and C grades, there was even an A grade which had surprised Arya.

As Arya continued to try and ignore them; slightly envious at how easy it was for Bran to do so; using his finger to block one ear while listening to an iPod with the headphone in his other ear. Meera was doing the exact same thing; while Jojen found his distraction in a book.

Margaery shook her head, smiling before saying genuinely. "It's a shame the prom is only open to that specific age group. You won't be able to bring your boyfriend Jeyne."

Jeyne blushed at that; she was dating Robb's best friend, Theon Greyjoy, who had also graduated.

"I know." Jeyne replied. "But I'll survive, it's just one night and you know Theon, he likes me to have fun."

The other girls nodded at that, Podrick had been quiet the whole time, smiling lightly. Arya wasn't surprised; Podrick was shy at the best of times; only really opening up around Sansa. He choose that moment to lean in, pressing a kiss to Sansa's temple, making her face light up all over again.

"I wouldn't worry too much girls; I'm sure you'll all look great no matter what you wear." He told them.

The girls all smiled at him while Arya rolled her eyes. _'Oh Gods how cheesy is that, I can't take this anymore.'_

She stood up, prompting her siblings to look up at her.

"I'm finished now, I'll see you guys after school." She said as calmly as she could before leaving, depositing of the remains of her lunch on the way.

Despite this; Arya could not escape the whole nonsense about the upcoming prom. Everywhere she looked she saw one of those damn posters; or overheard more girls gossiping about it. As such she was still in a bad mood when she got in Sansa's car at the end of the day. Sansa and Bran were already in the car and had begun driving home. Arya's slim hope that she had now escaped all that nonsense vanished with Sansa's next words.

"So Bran, did Meera say anything about the prom?"

Bran shook his head. "No; she didn't…I don't, think she's going."

Sansa nodded slowly at this. "Really; did she give any hint why?"

Arya had to applaud Sansa's cleverness; Sansa had much the same suspicions about Bran and Meera as Arya had. She was trying to see if Bran would slip up and reveal something. However he didn't he simply shrugged and luckily Sansa dropped the subject.

'_Thank the Gods, if she kept going on about prom without any break…' _Arya thought to herself; trying to keep her anger from bursting out.

Finally they arrived home and helped Bran from the car to his wheelchair. They then headed inside. Arya immediately darted upstairs, threw herself on the bed and picked up her phone. None of her friends went to her school; but contrary to Sansa's thoughts, that didn't mean she didn't have any. There was one friend in particular, the one she was about to call; Gendry Waters.

She bit her lip; her relationship with Gendry was a strange one. They were best friends, they practically shared everything. It was true Gendry could be a bit annoying at times, or seem dense; but Arya didn't mind that. He didn't mind her temper, or her simply calling him stupid and hitting him. Being at least twice her size it wasn't as if her blows actually hurt him. Yet despite her usual disdain for what she called 'mushy stuff', she couldn't deny she had a strong attraction to Gendry.

'_I suppose it helps that he's good lucking, muscular, always seems to be missing his shirt when I show up at his house.' _She thought to herself, grinning at the last thought.

All this sort of confused things for her though; she couldn't work out if Gendry was just a special friend to her, or if she actually loved him. While she hadn't said anything, she had noticed him acting in a similar way and that worried her, if he felt the same way about her. She was worried that they'd end up talking about it, try dating and it would go wrong. She was afraid that, if that was the case, it would negatively impact their friendship. Shaking her head she focused again; she unwound her light brown hair from its braid, inherited from her father along with grey eyes and long face, unlike the rest of the family who took after their mother. She was still frustrated about the prom and all the unnecessary hype about it. Gendry always proved himself a good outlet for her frustrations, listening to her and somehow even calming her.

She called him and waited for his answer. Finally he picked up the phone.

"Hey Arry." He greeted her cheerfully.

She sighed. "Hey Gendry; what's up."

She didn't even bother to hide the frustration in her voice.

"Oh, somebody is grumpy." He remarked.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Yeah well; Prom is coming and until it is over and fades from Sansa's memories, I'll be trapped in her rambling about it."

She heard Gendry groan before sarcastically remarking. "Ah, the infamous prom."

Arya smirked; she knew Gendry held similar views to prom as she did, that was why he had avoided his own.

"Well, to be frank Arya, this thing about Sansa." Gendry said after a brief pause. "It's only because she likes it so much…sound familiar?"

Arya grimaced; just like that her frustration was turned on its head. Gendry was right; she was just as bad.

She replied. "Yeah, you're right; I'm just as bad when I talk about things I'm passionate about…I must drive Sansa mad with that."

She could heard Gendry's laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to endure it; it might annoy me but…then again, I've annoyed Sansa." She replied.

Gendry then spoke reassuringly. "You'll manage; don't worry. Remember, if it ever gets too much, you're always welcome to come here. My mum would love to see you again."

Arya smiled and thanked him, she always liked Alyssa Waters; and her cooking was almost as good as her own mothers. They talked for a little while longer and then finally, they hung up; Arya sighed and readied herself, it would be dinner time soon, Sansa would be talking about prom again. She decided she would do her best and simply endure it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked their little mention :)<br>Guest: Thanks.  
>Guest 2: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh there will be some don't worry about that.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Arya sighed as she headed downstairs; it was dinner time with the family.

'_Which means Sansa is going to be talking about prom to everybody who listens.' _She thought to herself. _'Well, just remember what Gendry said and just bear it.'_

She entered the dining room, everybody was already there and seated. Arya took her usual place at the table; between Bran and Rickon. She smiled over at her parents, Eddard and Catelyn Stark. With Robb away at college along with their cousin Jon; this was all the family. Without any pause Arya immediately began to eat, along with the others. For the first several minutes, the meal was silent. Arya wondered if Sansa had, hopefully, decided not to say anything about prom. However those hopes were soon dashed when Sansa turned to face their parents. Arya saw her expression and knew right away what was coming.

"Mum, dad. The announcements have started going up around school; it's nearly time for Prom." She said; her eyes almost shining.

Arya rolled her eyes and caught Bran doing the same. They both smirked briefly before composing themselves. Rickon wasn't paying attention to Sansa's speech however, nothing caught Rickon's attention better than food. Ned and Cat shared a glance, smiling at their eldest daughter's enthusiasm.

"Already?" Ned remarked. "Where does the time go?"

Cat nodded. "Indeed; well, this weekend we'll have to see about going shopping, make sure you are ready Sansa."

Sansa nodded enthusiastically.

Arya thought that was it for that part and braced herself for the usual chatter. But what Sansa said next, shocked her.

"Great, thanks mum, oh this is so exciting. I can hardly wait…" She paused and thought for a moment. "Oh that's right, it's open not only to Seniors, but Juniors and Sophomore's too. Arya, you should come."

There was a clatter as Arya dropped her fork. She coughed, nearly choking on the food. She grabbed her glass of water and gulped it down; clearing her throat. Finally she stared at Sansa in disbelief.

"What; are you out of your mind?" She gasped. "You want me to…"

"What's all the noise about?" Rickon asked suddenly, his attention shaken by Arya's reaction.

Bran shook his head. "Don't worry about it Rickon; nothing we need to worry about."

Arya glared at her younger brother; muttering sarcastically. "Thanks."

She turned her attention back to Sansa who was still smiling.

"C'mon Arya, it'll be fun. You're always complaining about how I act when it's time for prom." She said cajolingly. "If you come you'll see why I like it so much, maybe then you'll understand."

Arya shook her head; unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me; but I am not going. I'm not going to some dumb event, filled with crazy teenagers and hysterical girls who cry and get all excited over a plastic crown."

Despite trying to get her point across; Sansa's faced told Arya that it made no difference to Sansa's wish for Arya to attend.

Sansa merely laughed and shook her head at Arya's remark about the Prom Queen.

She smiled as she patiently explained. "It's tradition silly."

Arya remained unmoved. "That's no reason for me to go; it's stupid. It'd be pointless and meaningless for me, I can't even dance."

"Liar." Sansa remarked with a grin. "What about those dancing…"

"Don't you dare utter one more word." Arya replied sharply, her face going beet red.

But the damage was done, she could see her mother's raised eyebrow and the expressions on her father and brother's faces. It was true, she secretly had dancing lessons; she didn't want anyone to know because it might change their opinion of her. Sansa only knew because she happened to be driving past the studio when Arya left her lesson that day.

She quickly shook her head. "That doesn't matter; I'm still not going."

However it was then her mother spoke up. "Actually, I think you should go."

"Mum!?"

"Yes Arya, I know it can be silly. But Prom is special; it can be that one time you find that special someone." Cat explained, sending a warm look to her husband. "That's what happened to us."

Arya didn't want to sit through her parents recollections of their courting days. "I can't believe you're taking Sansa's side in this; why?"

"It could turn out to be an important day for you. It'd be a shame to miss it. Besides, you just might have fun, if you really try."

Arya groaned; with her mother on Sansa's side, there was no way she could back out now. She had no choice but to go.

Yet, there was still one way out she could try.

"I don't know…Sansa's going with Pod; a lot of people will be there with those they are dating." She paused and added. "Before you start Sansa, I know Jeyne isn't, but she still has a boyfriend so she has an excuse. It just wouldn't look right."

But even that backfired on her.

Sansa smiled. "It's no problem Arya, I know a lot of boys who would love to go with you."

Arya groaned. "Sansa…"

"Trust me, I'll find the perfect prom date for you Arya." Sansa remarked beaming.

Arya shook her head and looked at her now empty plate. "I'll be up in my room."

She got up and left the table, shooting a warning glance at Bran and Rickon, who were still looking at her with teasing expressions. Once upstairs she threw herself on the bed and fought the urge to scream; she couldn't believe it. Despite all her efforts and show of disdain; she was now having to go to prom. Forced even, if she didn't show up, she'd be known as the girl who stood her date up like some heartless bitch. Normally Arya didn't care much what people thought about her, but there were limits. It was those limits that also led her to keeping her dancing lessons a secret, the same lessons she had been made to go to since she was six. She was in a more advanced class now; but she had convinced her parents she had quit those lessons when she was eleven.

However Arya soon found there was no escape for her. Sansa entered her room a few minutes later, smiling.

"Sansa…"

Her older sister shook her head. "Hear me out Arya. I've thought this through. Obviously I've done my best to eliminate the jerks from the list."

Arya bit her lip, Sansa wasn't the best judge of character. That was why she had dating the President's son, Joffrey Baratheon for three years. The boy was a total prick and abusive; but Sansa was over him now and happy with Pod. That didn't stop Arya from hating Joffrey's guts though, he was still a prick, especially to her.

"Anyway, I've been thinking…" Sans began, starting her list.

Arya sighed; dismissing several of them for varying reasons.

Then Sansa reached a name that started Arya. "What about Edric?"

Arya froze. "Edric Dayne?"

"Duh, Edric Storm is too young you know."

Arya growled. "No way in hell am I going with that prick."

"Arya!?" Sansa gasped.

Arya shook her head. "You may recall he got his nose broken once. That was me and I did it because he tried to feel me up."

Sansa went pale and immediately crossed Edric off the list. She then sighed and smiled.

"Well, that leaves only one option. I better call and let Tommen know."

"What, Tommen Baratheon?" Arya gasped. "Ugh…fine."

She wasn't in the mood for a fight and she knew it could be worse. Tommen at least was a sweet-natured person, very different from his older brother.

Sansa smiled and left the room, leaving Arya to scream into her pillow in frustration. She wondered just what else would be thrown at her, what she'd have to endure at the dreaded event. It had taken a long time to go through Sansa's list; as such she knew it would be too late to call now. But she felt like she really needed Gendry. She made up her mind, tomorrow, after school, she'd go to King's Landing and see him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reivews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is pretty frustrating for her.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, you're right there.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

School was finally over; Arya let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards the exit. She just wanted to get away from school and the reminders of prom. Just as she was nearly out of school; she heard Sansa's voice.

"Arya, wait."

She turned and saw Sansa and Bran approaching her. She sighed and smiled indulgently as they stopped before her.

"What's the rush?" Sansa asked her. "You know you'll still have to wait for us before we go home."

Arya shook her head. "I won't be going straight home. I'm going to King's Landing."

"King's Landing; right now?" Bran queried; raising an eyebrow.

Arya nodded and Sansa smiled. "Oh I see; tell your friends I said hi."

Arya smiled lightly. "Alright; tell mum I'll be home in time for dinner."

Sansa nodded and she and Bran headed for her car. Arya meanwhile headed for the bus stop. She pulled out her phone and called the number.

"Hey Arry." Gendry replied almost instantly.

She smiled, relaxing now. "Hi; just calling to let you know I'm on my way down to King's Landing."

There was a brief silence, except for background noise, before he replied. "I'm not finished work yet. But it should be okay, just head for my house and I'll meet you there. My mum's still in."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She replied before hanging up.

She waited for the bus to arrive; the silence however caused her tension to return.

As she got on the bus she kept her head down, ignoring the other passengers from her school, especially the Baratheon's. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of Joffrey's nonsense; while she didn't mind his siblings, right now she couldn't deal with them. Myrcella was almost as bad as Sansa when it came to prom and seeing Tommen only reminded her of how she had to go to said prom with him.

'_Under protest.'_ She reminded herself darkly.

She shook her head; she shouldn't be thinking about the prom. It would only put her in a bad mood. But despite her efforts; she couldn't escape the prom, despite leaving school. Myrcella was talking to Tommen about it; particularly him agreeing to go with Arya. Joffrey seemed to find this funny and mocked Tommen for only being able to go with the 'Ugly Stark Girl'. Arya glowered at that; fighting to keep herself under control. It took all her willpower not to get up and punch Joffrey in the face.

'_Asshole, I swear, he'll never get away with this.'_

As it turned out; she didn't need to worry about getting revenge herself. Myrcella immediately cut across Joffrey's remarks.

"Be quiet Joffrey; at least Tommen has a date for prom." She remarked. "Unlike you, who doesn't have anyone."

Joffrey glared at her, blushing furiously. Arya bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Finally they arrived at King's Landing; Arya waited briefly for the Baratheon's to get off first before disembarking herself.

She was still frustrated about the prom issue; but at least her temper was under control now. She considered going straight to Gendry's; then pondered instead about her other friends here in King's Landing.

'_Hot Pie will have just started working in his parent's restaurant…I'd like to go visit him, but I'd be too tempted by the food. Mum would throw a fit if I had something before dinner.'_ She pondered. _'Lommy would have finished school too; but he's also got his part-time job to go to.'_

She shook her head and decided to text them later; heading straight for Gendry's house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until it was opened. She smiled at the middle aged, but still beautiful woman who answered.

"Hi Miss Waters." She greeted kindly.

Alyssa Waters smiled warmly at the sight of her son's best friend. "Hello Arya; come in; Gendry told me you were coming; he'll be home soon."

Arya thanked her and entered the house, removing her shoes once inside. Alyssa closed the door and spoke.

"Well, you know where everything is." She said with a kind expression. "I'll be busy with the laundry."

Arya nodded and as Alyssa headed through to the kitchen, she headed upstairs. She entered Gendry's room and, after looking around briefly; went and threw herself on his bed. She lay on her back, one hand behind her head. The other was holding her phone as she texted Lommy and Hot Pie.

While calming her slightly, her frustration remained. She was so caught up in finishing off her text conversations; she was taken by surprise when the door opened.

"Comfy?" Gendry asked with a laugh as he entered the room.

Arya smirked; putting her phone away and sitting up. "Very."

He laughed and set the bag that carried his work tools down against the wall. He then sat down next to her; a slightly worried expression on his face as he noticed the anger in her eyes.

"Are you okay, you seem kinda…angry?" He asked; trying to be careful about how he worded his question.

Arya shook her head and sighed. "Sansa and mum are making me go to prom. They've already set up a prom date for me, Tommen Baratheon. Now I have to go or everyone will call me the 'heartless bitch who stood poor Tommen up'."

Gendry shook his head. "Arry; that isn't like you, you normally don't care what…"

"This is different Gendry; there are limits after all to how much I can stand people talking about me behind my back." She explained quickly. "Something like that would just be…too much; besides, I couldn't do that to poor Tommen; he's a decent person after all."

Gendry pondered for a moment. "You know, it's possible this was kinda…forced on Tommen too; I mean, I know there was someone else he wanted to go with. But he couldn't work up the nerve to ask her."

"Ugh, poor kid." Arya sighed. "Now he's gonna be stuck with me and be miserable for all of prom."

Gendry shook his head. "Not if you help him out. I'm sure the girl he likes is gonna be there…You just need to give him some encouragement."

Arya nodded slowly; the idea had its merits.

There was one little problem however.

"Only trouble with that is, it means I'm left alone and, ugh, the only other person I know who is going to be alone is Joffrey. No way in hell am I gonna be the same as him." Arya explained.

Gendry laughed and then offered. "If you like I could turn up. Unless, are there any rules about who can attend?"

Arya looked surprised by this. "Um…No, there were, but they've been relaxed after a few complaints from students. But you have to be at least sixteen to go to prom."

"Well I don't have to worry about that, neither do you." Gendry remarked with a laugh.

Arya also laughed and nodded; Gendry was certainly over sixteen, being twenty-one.

She then returned to what was bothering her. "Why would you want to come; you never went to your own prom?"

"I don't like prom any more than you do, but there's no reason for you to suffer alone." He said. "In fact, if I'm there; I might be able to make it enjoyable for you."

She smiled at that. "I'd like that; thanks."

So they agreed on Gendry turning up to be her prom date; but then Arya had to leave. It was nearly dinner time so she said goodbye and began heading for the bus stop. Gendry watched her go and smiled to himself. He was all too aware of the difficulties in their friendship, how close they were to crossing the line between just friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. He was just as nervous as Arya about it.

However he refused to let it stop him; he couldn't deny his feelings for Arya after all.

'_I'll reveal the truth on prom…pray that she feels the same.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll make it a night she'll never forget.'_

So determined he decided to start making preparations himself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well; it's not as if she's completely heartless.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; no Tommen/Robin in this one; saving that for the story with them as the main pairing. Yes, Theon will be there; glad you liked Arya and Gendry BTW :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"How about this one?"

Arya sighed and turned to look. It was Saturday and Arya was doing the last thing she expected to be doing. Indeed, the last thing she wanted to be doing. She was out with Sansa and their mother, shopping; specifically dress shopping, for prom. Arya spotted the dress Sansa was holding up and glared. It was mostly alright she supposed; a respectable length and all. But for Arya; there was one thing wrong with it; one thing which was enough for her to refuse it.

"Sansa." She said firmly; through gritted teeth. "It's pink."

Catelyn sighed as Sansa shook her head and continued to speak. "C'mon Arya, it'll look good on you; it's lovely."

Arya bit her lip and tried to stay calm. "No it won't…I'm not wearing _that_."

"I have to agree with Arya in this case Sansa." Catelyn remarked. "Pink isn't really her colour."

Sansa sighed but nodded and put the dress back on the rail. They continued looking; or more accurately, Sansa and Catelyn looked while Arya followed them, sulking. They had been at it for just over an hour by now.

'_Sansa hasn't even bothered to get her own dress yet.'_ Arya noted to herself. _'Gods they're determined to get mine first for some reason…maybe to ensure I stick with them, they'll be asking my opinion and once we've got one I'll have to wait until it's paid for. All this so I can't escape.'_

She sighed and resigned herself to continuing this waking nightmare.

Arya shook her head. Despite her sister and mother's best efforts to have her at least look neat for this trip; she dressed the way she usually did, looking like a hobo. She always brushed off their comments on her baggy faded jeans and Black T-shirt with frayed sleeves; saying it was simply the way she was, regarding it as a typical teenage thing. In the end they simply gave up and let her dress as she liked. But in order to avoid being unnecessarily difficult she had at least brushed her hair, putting it in a ponytail; making it somewhat neat.

Sansa then stopped and picked up another dress. "Hey, check this one out, what do you think?"

Arya looked up with another indulgent sigh; she pondered the dress carefully. It was dark blue, seemed alright except for one thing. She shook her head and pointed it out.

"Too short."

Sansa looked down at the dress; on Arya it would only come down to mid-thigh, if she was lucky.

"Oh, hmmm, true." Sansa replied. "Forget that one then."

Arya turned to her mother. "We're going through all these dresses; why can't I wear designer trousers or something."

Catelyn shook her head. "No Arya; a dress is more traditional; besides, you'll be with Tommen. He'll be putting in an effort, so should you, you need to look classy."

"Designer trousers can be classy." Arya muttered.

Catelyn heard her however. "Arya, don't push it, please."

Arya groaned but gave in, not wanting to argue.

So they continued onwards; even having to find another store. Finally Sansa pulled out another dress; Arya headed off her question, immediately turning to observe the dress. She bit her lip when she saw the dress. It was a deep red gown; form-fitting until just below the knees where the skirt puffed out. The hem of the skirt had a white fur trim and the bodice was decorated with red sequins. It was pretty nice; there wasn't really anything wrong with it. But Arya just didn't feel it was for her, she did note something else however.

"It's nice…but I actually think it would suit you better than me." She explained.

Sansa started at that; before blushing and looking at the dress. Catelyn smiled at Arya and then Sansa.

"I think Arya's right actually." She said.

Sansa looked again at the dress and then smiled. "Thanks, well; I guess; I guess that's my dress sorted out then."

They found the exact same dress in Sansa's size and now they continued looking for Arya's dress. Arya was just about to give in to her frustration; when she stopped. Noticing this, Sansa and Catelyn also stopped.

Biting her lip, Arya pulled out a dress. "What about this?"

Sansa and Catelyn observed the dress; ready to give their professional opinion. They were both quire impressed with Arya's choice. She had picked a knee length spaghetti black dress with a white underskirt and decorated with silver sparkles.

They both smiled at her.

"It's perfect Arya." Sansa said at last. "We just need shoes now; jewellery of course too, but I have plenty, you can borrow some."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Let's get the shoes them, but seriously Sansa, jewellery."

Sansa sighed and tried again. "Just earrings?"

"I don't have pierced ears." Arya pointed out.

Sansa laughed at that. "Neither do I; silly, my earrings are magnetic."

Arya just nodded; heading over to pay for the dresses. They then headed to buy suitable shoes for their new dresses. That didn't take as long as the dress shopping; with Sansa picking a pair of black sandal heels and Arya a pair of black designer pumps, both with a two inch heel. Once paid for they left the store and Sansa turned to Arya.

"I hope we didn't keep you too long." She said "Don't you have your dancing lessons…"

Catelyn turned to Arya at that. "That's something actually; Arya, I thought you quit those five years ago. Why didn't you tell me you were still going?"

Arya groaned; her face bright red. "I just…I don't know. Seriously I don't want to talk about it; anyway, I don't have lessons today Sansa."

So they headed back to Catelyn's car; driving home. Arya looked out of the window, lost in thought.

'_Ugh, this is just getting more and more confusing, this _issue_ with Gendry.'_ She pondered. _'He's going to join me at prom; but do I really see him as just a friend; I mean I, I feel.'_

Arya just wished she could work out this confusion. Figure out how she really felt about Gendry; if only to be free of the internal conflict. She thought about the plan she had set up for prom. She still wanted to keep it secret, well, mostly secret. But she still felt she should speak to someone; before it led to any awkward questions on the night.

They arrived home and headed inside; Ned was waiting for them.

"Welcome back." He said with a smile. "I see everything went well."

Sansa nodded. "It did Dad; here Arya, let me take your dress and that upstairs."

Arya nodded and Sansa headed upstairs; finally, Arya made up her mind. She turned to her parents.

"Mum, dad, I have something…important I need to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well; it's not really that surprising, I'm just not saying anything yet, due to spoilers. Glad you liked the shopping scenes :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah; I can guess it can be a real pain.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ned and Cat turned to face their youngest daughter. They saw she was biting her bottom lip, a sure sign of nervousness. She had just announced she had something to tell them; something that was clearly troubling her.

"Of course Arya." Cat said; hoping to ease whatever was troubling her daughter. "You know you can tell us anything."

Ned nodded and then suggested. "Maybe we should go through to the living room and sit down."

Arya nodded in agreement and they walked through. They sat down and Arya tried to think how to word what she wanted to say. She suddenly became very interested in her fingernails, or rather, what was left of them. Another of her nervous habits involved her biting her nails; something her mother had warned her against on more than one occasion. Finally she sighed; there was nothing else for it, she'd have to be open about this with her parents. Even if it meant explaining about her uncertain feelings.

The silence unnerved the parents, finally Ned spoke. "Arya?"

She looked up and sighed. "I don't know how to explain this properly…I don't even know how to start."

"Is…Is this going to cause problems Arya?" Catelyn asked; concern in her voice.

Arya shook her head. "No, of course not, it won't…It shouldn't."

Ned and Cat shared a worried look; wondering just what was bothering Arya.

Finally she sighed and began to explain as much as he could.

"This isn't easy but…Do you know how Sansa was worried that I had no date for prom?"

They both nodded and Cat spoke up. "She set you up with Tommen though…"

Arya nodded. "Yes; but, about that…There is someone, kinda."

That startled them; they had no idea how to react to this. Arya had always held romance in such disdain; for her to admit she had feelings for someone, even if she wasn't sure about those feelings, it was really unexpected.

'_Oh my little girl; how could she hide this?'_ Cat thought to herself. _'She sounds so uncertain, if only she'd told me; I could've tried to help her.'_

Finally Arya sighed. "I know I'm supposed to be going with Tommen; but I don't want to. He doesn't wish to go with me either; he wanted to go with someone else, but he never worked up the nerve to tell her."

"Oh, I…Arya, how did you know?" Ned replied, stunned.

"I heard about it from Gendry." She explained. "When I went down to see him on Friday, remember."

That caught their attention; the two of them knew about Arya's friendship with Gendry; Cat was a little nervous about it. Her main worry was where Gendry lived; Flea Bottom, a dangerous place, especially for a girl; no matter how strong.

It was then Catelyn saw it; the look in Arya's eyes when she mentioned Gendry's name. She tensed; as it then clicked; who Arya meant when she mentioned there was 'someone'.

She waited to see if Arya confirmed her thoughts.

"Well; that leads me to what I was about to say." Arya then stated "I…This person I told you about; the one who I was hoping to go with, it's Gendry."

The effect was immediate; their eyes widened and her mother then gasped.

"Arya; all this time, all this time." She remarked. "All this time and you never told me, or asked for any advice."

That shocked Arya. "What? Mum, I would've thought, the idea of me having possible feelings for Gendry would be…?"

Catelyn shook her head. "It's alright Arya; I must say though, I'm confused. You said possible feelings, that you think you and Gendry...?"

Arya sighed.

"I'm just not sure if what I feel is really strong friendship, or love." Arya explained. "But I really care about him, a lot."

Ned couldn't help but smile. Arya's uncertainty reminded him of how he felt when he and Cat started dating. Cat shook her head; smiling lightly.

'_Oh Arya; how time flies. It feels like only yesterday you were my baby girl. Now…Now you have someone you really care about, even if you are confused about it.'_ She thought quietly. _'If only she was closer in age with him and if only he lived in a better area of town. But still if they truly do feel that way, we need to do everything we can to help them.'_

She knew however, in her heart, that she could trust this boy Gendry; knowing that, after all this time Gendry had never done anything to hurt her.

Finally Arya sighed and shook her head.

"I…I was talking to Gendry about prom; he said he wanted to come, be my prom date, even if just friends." She explained quickly. "He said he'd show up later; after I've helped Tommen. I'm going to meet him there and try to encourage him to talk to this girl and ask her to dance."

They both smiled; happy to hear Arya's plan. Ned nodded. "That's very nice Arya; at least you're helping Tommen."

Arya nodded. "Yes; but um; can we not tell Sansa about this. I think she might misunderstand."

They agreed and Arya smiled; feeling relieved that she finally got her confused feelings out in the open. There was one thing however, she wanted to try and do.

"I need to ask; this confusion, how do I stop it. I mean, how could I possibly know that I love Gendry or not?"

Cat and Ned shared a small smile before Cat answered. "It's hard to explain; but there should come a moment. When it does; you'll finally know and you'll be able to act on those feelings."

Arya smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you."

They returned the hug and finally Arya headed upstairs to her room.

Once up in her room she threw herself down on her bed. She sighed; she was still no closer to ending the confusing feelings; it was still not clear to her just how she felt. But at least her parents supported her and she had a strange feeling that, despite her thoughts about it, prom would offer her that moment her mother mentioned. Finally she made up her mind what she wanted to do. So she picked up her phone and called Gendry.

"Hey Arry." He greeted her happily, almost at once.

"Hi." She replied; trying to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach as he spoke.

She didn't have to see him to know he was smiling. "So, what's up?"

Arya then told him. "I've spoken to mum and dad about our plan, with you showing up and all that."

"Oh?" He replied, sounding worried.

Arya laughed. "Don't worry; they were quite supportive; they think it's a good plan."

Gendry audibly relaxed at that and then, together they began planning the details of his arrival and their plans for prom.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and glad you liked them :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; I have been to my school prom, which was a major achievement for me.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Arya sighed as she stood in front of the mirror. It was the night of prom and she was getting ready. She was wearing the dress she had bought during the shopping trip; along with the black pumps and the earrings Sansa allowed her to borrow. A pair of magnetic ruby earrings. She bit her lip; while the dress and all that weren't all that bad, she just didn't feel like herself.

'_I feel so restricted; this isn't the real me.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I can endure; just for tonight…Who knows, it might just pay off; especially if things all go as planned.'_

She looked with some dismay at the light coat of blue eyeshadow that Sansa had insisted she wear. It was the only concession to make-up she had given in to. She carefully checked the mirror, to ensure her bra strap wasn't showing, satisfied that it wasn't she ruefully noted the tangled mess of her hair.

She pondered it briefly. _'Perhaps I should; hmmm, what could I do, it's pointless.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Catelyn entered; Arya smiled. "Hi mum. I'm nearly ready."

Catelyn nodded. "So I see; here sweetie, sit down; let me fix your hair."

"What, but…" Arya gasped. "I thought you only did that with Sansa?"

Catelyn smiled and as explanation stated. "This is a special occasion."

Arya couldn't help but smile. She sat down and allowed her mother to work.

Gendry checked himself carefully in the mirror; he was getting ready for going to the prom. He was mostly dressed in the suit he planned to wear; it was a black tux with a dark green shirt and red tie; he also had black socks on. He only needed to pull on the jacket that went with it and the black polished shoes that went with the tux.

'_This is it; I'm, I'm ready for this.'_ He thought to himself. _'But how do I explain myself. I want to tell Arya the truth; how I really feel; but how?'_

He sighed; he just couldn't work that part out. He made up his mind and decided to get help with this. He left the room and headed downstairs; he soon found his mother who was working in the kitchen.

"Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he entered.

She turned to face him. "Of course Gendry; although, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

Gendry nodded. "I am, nearly ready that is. It's just, there's something I need advice on."

Alyssa nodded and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, well, tonight…You know about my feelings for Arya." He began; she nodded and he continued. "Well, tonight I plan to open my heart and tell her the truth. It'll be in front of a large crowd but that can't be helped, I don't know why, but I feel it will be better that way."

Alyssa nodded slowly. "I think I understand but; well I can't claim to understand the way these things work. Sometimes, a man's heart is best understood by another man."

Gendry tensed; knowing all too well what she meant. "You mean, ask dad? He's a womanizer, he…"

"I know Gendry, I know. But he loved once; he loved me too at first. He has his drawbacks but he's not all that bad, he is capable of love." Alyssa explained quickly. "He may be able to help you out."

Gendry sighed but agreed; despite his misgivings about his father.

He stood up and went over to the phone, allowing his mother to return to her work. He picked up the phone and dialled his father's number. He waited while the phone rang; first it was answered by the maid, then a butler, finally his father got on the phone.

"Hello?"

Gendry cleared his throat. "Dad, it's me."

Robert Baratheon sounded jovial when he replied. "Gendry, good to hear from you my boy, how are you?"

Gendry supressed a sigh; despite the collapse of his parents relationship, Robert always wanted to at least try and have a good relationship with his eldest son.

"Dad, I…I need your advice; mum told me you'd be the best person to ask about it." He explained.

Robert went quiet for a moment and then spoke, serious for a change. "It's about a girl I guess."

Gendry smiled and explained. "Yes; I plan on confessing my love to her tonight; to reveal the full depth of my feelings. I hope to promise her that I'll always be there for her. But I just…"

"You don't know how to say it?" Robert finished for him.

Gendry confirmed it; he could hear his father sigh, clearly considering everything he had just been told.

Finally; after a pause; Robert cleared his throat.

"Listen Gendry; there isn't always a definite way to know just what a girl likes." He explained. "Some women like poetry and all that cheesy stuff; but some don't, some prefer honesty. Who is this girl anyway?"

Gendry decided it was best to be truthful. "It's Arya Stark, dad."

Robert audibly gasped. "Ned's youngest girl; okay, listen forget the poetry and cheesy stuff. She would definitely prefer honesty. She's not exactly the same but she's similar to her Aunt Lyanna and she preferred honesty."

Robert paused and then added.

"Honesty sounds ten times better than a prepared speech Gendry. If you want to win Arya's heart, just be yourself."

Gendry smiled widely. "Thanks dad; I mean it."

Gendry knew now what he had to do; it would soon be time for him to go to prom and change his life forever.

Catelyn smiled as she finished with Arya's hair.

"There; that's it finished." She said.

Arya looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She still didn't feel like herself; but it really didn't look that bad. Her hair had been done up in a loose bun and actually looked neat for once.

"Thanks mum." She said softly.

Catelyn checked the clock. "Ah, we better hurry, it's almost time."

Arya nodded; preparing herself as she followed her mother downstairs. Sansa was already waiting, clad in her dress and heels with emerald studded earrings. She then saw her father, with a camera.

"Oh no, not pictures." Arya moaned.

Ned laughed. "Sorry Arya; but we want to have something to remember this by."

Arya groaned but gave herself over to the pictures along with Sansa. As they took the pictures, Ned sighed.

"You two look so beautiful." He said softly. "I just don't know where the time goes. Where are the two little girls I used to hold in my arms?"

Arya blushed at that and shook her head. "Dad!"

Sansa laughed also blushing and then saved them from further embarrassment.

"C'mon Arya, that's our limo here, let's go."

So they left; heading off to prom.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially those parts.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Arya remained silent as they rode to the prom venue. She was deep in thought, Sansa could see that and decided not to interrupt her. She knew Arya well enough to know that, having come this far, she wasn't going to run away now.

'_Despite how uncomfortable she seems; this is a great look for Arya.' _She thought to herself; smiling. _'She looks really beautiful; Tommen's going to have a lot of guys jealous of him.'_

It wasn't long before they arrived and Arya was shaken out of her deep thought.

"Arya, we're here." Sansa told her.

Arya blinked then nodded. "Right; okay, let's go."

She still sounded distracted but she followed Sansa out of the limo and they headed inside. The two girls were immediately overwhelmed with the music and noise; as well as the crowd. Almost immediately they spotted a small group of people waiting for them. Jeyne was smiling widely; her arm linked with her boyfriend's Theon Greyjoy. Both were dressed up, Theon in a fancy dark blue tux with a white shirt and black tie; Jeyne wore a sparkling navy blue knee length dress. The skirt of the dress twisted up at the left, partially revealing the lighter blue underskirt; she also wore black heels and big sapphire earrings. To finish the outfit she also wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Arya turned her attention to the others present; another couple standing waiting for them was Tommen's older sister, Myrcella Baratheon and her boyfriend, Trystane Martell. Myrcella was wearing a knee length green satin dress with short sleeves and had a white strip of material around the middle. She wore white stiletto heels and dangly gold earrings with amethysts on the end. Trystane went for the typical black tux, with black polished shoe and an elegant lilac shirt and silver tie. The final two people waiting were Podrick and Tommen. Both dressed in similar black tuxes with black polished shoes; Pod wore a white dress shirt and deep red tie, Tommen a salmon pink shirt and black tie. Arya made a face as she noted this.

'_Boys have it so easy.' _She fumed to herself. _'They don't need to worry about hair or anything like that. Just put the tux on that's it, they're ready.'_

The group spotted them and Pod whispered something to Tommen. Tommen gulped and gave Arya a nervous smile as she approached.

"Hi; I um…" He stammered.

Arya shook her head as she replied. "Hey, well, here I am."

Sansa bit her lip, fighting not to laugh. _'She'll never admit it, but no matter how brash she acts, Arya's just as shy as Tommen is.'_

She linked arms with Pod and, winking at the other two couples; she led him away to the dance floor.

Myrcella smiled at Arya and Tommen and then spoke. "Well, Trystane and I are gonna go dance too; have fun you two."

With that they both left, as did Theon and Jeyne.

Arya bit her lip; now she was alone with Tommen, the awkwardness was palpable.

"So um, what…What do you wanna do?" She asked lamely.

Tommen went bright red and shook his head. "I…I don't know; I just…we could dance or something."

He mumbled the last bit; looking embarrassed. Arya smiled gently; realizing right away what was wrong.

She cleared her throat to get his attention and then spoke. "Why offer to dance, if you can't dance?"

Tommen looked at her sharply, dismay in his eyes. She shook her head.

"It's alright; I tried to use that as an excuse, my family didn't buy it." She explained.

"You didn't want to come?" Tommen asked as they instead moved towards the snack table.

Arya nodded. "Not really no" She then quickly added. "Nothing to do with you; I just, don't really like these events, but my mother and sister kinda…strong-armed me into coming."

Tommen smiled at that and admitted. "Kinda like Cella did for me then."

Arya nodded slowly; remembering what Gendry had told her about Tommen.

"That's right; you wanted to come with someone else, but couldn't tell her right?" She said.

Tommen started and she explained. "Gendry told me; listen, if you really like this girl and she likes you…Just tell her; she'd gladly accept I'm sure; even if you can't dance."

Tommen managed a nervous laugh at that but said nothing else.

Finally Arya decided enough was enough; she had to help Tommen out somehow; but to do that, she needed details.

"Tell me something Tommen." She said, trying to sound casual. "This girl you wanted to come with; is she here?"

Tommen bit his lip; blushing. "I really shouldn't; I'm with you and…"

Arya smiled calmly. "Hey, it's not like I'll take it personally."

Tommen looked around and sighed; pointing out the girl he wanted to ask. Arya looked and her eyes widened; it was Margaery. She was standing talking with her cousins; looking stunningly beautiful as always. She was wearing an ankle length dark green gown style dress. It was accented by an electric blue strip on the skirt and bodice. She also wore blue strap sandals and a blue coloured bracelet on her right wrist. Arya fought to hide her smirk; realizing how oblivious Tommen had been. Margaery had once confessed to having feelings for Tommen; clearly she had been waiting for him to make the first move.

Arya turned to Tommen. "So, Margaery?"

He nodded and she continued. "Well, why not go over and ask her…I'm sure she'll say yes. Margaery's nice and I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"But, but I…I'm already." Tommen stammered.

Arya shook her head. "Don't worry about me; go on; you can do it."

So, with a slow breath; Tommen approached Margaery. Arya watched, smiling as she saw him get her attention and talk to her. She could see Margaery's wide smile as she replied, Tommen's stunned look. Then they were both holding hands, heading out to the dance floor.

Sansa was shocked; she had been having a great time with Pod. They had stopped dancing and had gone to try and see how Arya and Tommen were getting on. Yet when they found them, they weren't together. Arya was sitting by the snacks table by herself; Tommen was dancing with Margaery.

"I don't believe this." Sansa gasped.

Pod tried to calm her down. "It's okay Sansa; don't freak out; I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

Sansa shook her head. "After all the effort I went to try and set them up together; I damn well hope so. I mean; how could this have…"

She cut herself off when Myrcella and Trystane approached; Myrcella was smiling joyfully.

"Looks like Tommen found his princess at last." She quipped. "Gods, the way he kept talking about Margaery; I'm surprised he never asked her. I should really thank your sister for encouraging him to do so."

"Wait, what?"

Myrcella looked at Sansa confused. "You didn't know; it was Arya who told Tommen to ask Margaery to dance; she spoke to him and gave him the confidence he needed to do that."

All at once Sansa felt equal parts ashamed at her rapid judgement and proud of Arya for her selfless act. While it meant Arya now faced Prom alone; she had allowed Tommen to spend it with his dream girl.

Arya sighed as she looked up at the clock; she'd been here for nearly an hour now.

'_Where the fuck is Gendry.' _She wondered; equally annoyed and worried.

Not helping her annoyance was the person who approached her.

"Well; well, look what we have here." He said.

Arya glared at the boy; clad in the usual tux, with a blue dress shirt and burnt orange tie. "Joffrey." She spat angrily.

He smirked. "If it isn't the high and mighty Arya Stark; all alone and sitting by herself like a loser at prom."

Arya raised an eyebrow and shot back. "Like your one to talk; you don't have a prom date; you're all alone here."

Joffrey glowered and was about to retort when suddenly Arya leapt to her feet. She smiled widely and immediately pushed past Joffrey. She had seen the doors of the prom venue open and when they did, she saw Gendry enter. He had arrived.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked them and yup, he's here now.<br>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yup :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Joffrey glared; just who did that bitch think she was, shoving him like that.

'_Ugh, the ugly Stark girl was right there; such a perfect opportunity.'_ He thought bitterly._ But just as I get started she runs off, where is she going anyway?'_

He wasn't the only one surprised by Arya's sudden actions; Sansa and her friends had all noticed too. They all watched, confused as Arya crossed the hall. It was then Sansa saw the person who had just entered.

'_Isn't that her friend Gendry?' _She wondered; confused by his appearance here at prom.

Arya smiled as she saw Gendry; he had finally arrived. He in turn saw her approaching and also smiled. They reached each other and she instantly hugged him. He was slightly taken aback by this but returned the hug. There were gasps from all those who saw.

None were more surprised than Sansa. _'What; but that's, how…I thought Arya didn't want to come because she had no one to go with…But she's invited Gendry, she could have asked him anyway. So why did, why is she?'_

In the end she gave up, it was clear she wasn't going to figure this out on her own. She could see the looks on the others faces too and remembered that they didn't know about Gendry. She thought about explaining things to them; but then saw Arya and Gendry making their way towards them. She smiled and waited; knowing they would do a better job.

Arya didn't know how to explain it; a strange sense of contentment had now come over her. She was still stuck at prom; but now, with Gendry here, it didn't feel so bad anymore. She knew however, that some explanations were in order; as she led Gendry over to Sansa and her friends. They were walking together holding hands; for some strange reason that sent a fluttering feeling through her stomach. But she did her best to ignore that and focus on what was happening just now. As they walked closer to Sansa and her friends; Arya leaned a little closer to Gendry.

"I am so glad you came, by the way." She said to him.

He smiled. "Of course I did; I told you would."

Arya just rolled her eyes and soon they stopped and Arya braced herself for the questions.

It was Jeyne, predictably who asked first. "Arya, who is this guy, what's he doing here, I thought you were…?"

"One question at a time." Arya replied quickly. "Everyone, this is Gendry; one of my friends. Sansa may have mentioned him?"

They all nodded slowly as Margaery added. "Ah yes, she did, not by name though."

Arya nodded and then explained. "As for what he's doing here; he's my prom date. He was supposed to show up _just_ after I gave Tommen the confidence boost he needed to talk to Margaery."

Both Tommen and Margaery blushed and glanced shyly at each other, smiling. Gendry smiled sheepishly at that while the others laughed.

Only two people weren't laughed however; Sansa and Theon. Arya immediately noticed the look on Theon's face and tensed.

'_I know that glare; that's the same glare Jon and Robb gave Joffrey when he and Sansa started dating.' _She noted quickly.

She acted fast to cut off Theon's impending statement. "Don't start Theon; you're not one of my brothers, so you have no right."

Theon shook his head. "Given all the time I've spent with your family Arya, I'm as good as, since Jon and Robb aren't here, it's my job to do what they should be doing."

"Don't waste your time, Gendry and I are just friends. He agreed to come here; as a friend." She told him firmly; despite thinking at the same time. _'Although if I could just bring myself to admit it, I want him as more than that.'_

She quickly realized what she was thinking however and stopped herself quickly.

Sansa shook her head. "Arya; why go through all this? Why not just ask Gendry to come with you in the first place?"

"Have you forgotten Sansa?" Arya asked; raising an eyebrow. "I didn't even want to come in the first place; you and mum practically forced me into coming and then you set me up with Tommen. Look; it's all ended well anyway, let's just leave it at that."

Sansa smiled and nodded; Arya was right and she was happy that Arya at least had someone to accompany her at prom. Although, like Theon and the others; she wondered just how long they'd remain in denial; claiming to be just friends. They could all see the strong feelings they held for each other; even if they couldn't admit it.

Arya noted the strange looks on the faces of the group and shook her head. Right now, she wanted to make up for lost time and, if she could, actually enjoy herself here.

"Well, if that's all the questions?" She queried and they all nodded. "Good, Gendry and I are going to dance."

With that she grabbed Gendry's hand again and they headed out onto the dance floor. The music playing was a slow dance tune, so, with his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders, they began to dance. As they danced Gendry couldn't help but smile; the feelings which he longed to confess bubbling up strongly inside him. It was all he could do to keep himself from blurting them out. Just then he saw Arya looked directly at him, a serious expression on her face and he gulped.

"You're late you know." She said. "I thought for a minute you weren't actually coming."

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that; I…I needed some help with something so I; I called my dad."

Arya's eyes widened in surprise; Gendry nodded.

"Yeah I know; but he was able to help me. But then he kinda got carried away and kept talking for a while."

"Oh well, that's, fine then." Arya replied; smiling. She was happy to hear that Gendry was managing to form at least a good relationship with his father.

The song changed to another slow one and Gendry decided now was the time.

As they continued to dance, Gendry took a slow careful breath and then spoke.

"Arya; I have something important to tell you." He said carefully. "What I say might sound clumsy, might not be, exactly what I meant to say. But I'm serious; what I'm telling you, comes from my heart."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. _'No way, he can't, he seriously can't be…He feels the same way about me as I do about him?'_

Gendry cleared his throat and spoke. "Arya; you're the best friend I've ever had. Recently however; I've been, feeling a certain way towards you. I…Arya; I'm sorry it took my so long to realize but, I love you, more than anything."

Arya felt her breath hitch; she could hear the sincerity in Gendry's voice. She noted that those pauses and fumbling for words were certain indicators that he hadn't rehearsed this speech. He was just saying what he felt; for her, that was enough.

"I understand if you…" Gendry continued but she cut him off.

"Gendry I…I love you too." She said softly. "I have for a while now, just never knew how to say it."

Gendry gaped at her and then grinned; she grinned back and, without further hesitation, they kissed deeply. Arya was certain now that prom wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, things are about to take a bit of a surprising turn.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, especially Theon. Yup, they're officially a couple now and well, read on and see.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sansa smirked as she spotted Arya and Gendry kissing.

'_I see they've finally admitted it to themselves.'_ She noted quietly. _'What just about everyone could see…? Although I must confess I was oblivious to it to; until Gendry showed up here. The look on Arya's face said it all.'_

She turned to Pod and kissed his cheek. "Well; it's good to see their happy now."

Pod nodded grinning. "Yeah; it's great."

Sansa laughed and, nodded to the other girls; headed out to the dance floor with Pod. The others girls led their partners out to dance too. It was like they'd stepped into another world; the noise that surrounded them became fuzzy, the people blurred. Yet when Arya and Gendry pulled apart from their kiss, everything came back into focus. Rather sharply making Arya wince slightly. She was privately relieved that her pumps ensured she wasn't as short as she normally was, standing next to Gendry. It made kissing him a lot easier and certainly had other benefits. Gendry smiled at her; she returned the smile; although anticipation coiled in her stomach. The look on Gendry's face seemed to indicate he had something else to say, something important. Yet it was clear he was saving it for later; likely some big announcement.

Arya couldn't help but contemplate that. _'Normally I'd think of such an announcement as cheesy or stupid. But; I don't know; maybe it'd be a good idea, depends on what he wants to say I guess.'_

She decided she would wait and see and they continued to dance.

Other couples were enjoying their moments together too; Sansa and Podrick were lost in their own world. Dancing together; her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck. His were at her waist, although one of his hands rested on her back. Jeyne and Theon danced together too; swaying gently to the music. As they did so, Jeyne mused about her boyfriend and his past.

'_He's always had that reputation as a womanizer; yet very few saw through it to the real thing. Yet when I looked at him, I see he's not like that at all; there is compassion in him.' _She smiled as she reflected on their relationship. _'I used to think there was something wrong with me; every other girl he'd try and talk out of their clothes as soon as he could; but not me. But then I found out; he was serious about us; he wants this to work. That's why he doesn't do it, he doesn't want to scare me by going too fast.'_

"What are you thinking about Jeyne?" Theon asked suddenly; jolting her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and admitted. "Us Theon; I was thinking about our relationship. I do appreciate you going slow for my sake."

Theon smiled kindly at that and they kissed; when they parted she added.

"Although I wouldn't mind you…_Touching_ me, at least once. But let's leave that for later."

Theon grinned and nodded. A few feet from them; Margaery and Tommen danced together; Tommen was still a little shy, so Margaery didn't press him for conversation; instead they were content to simply be in each other's presence.

Watching them while they danced was Myrcella and Trystane. Both of them smiled; seeing how content Tommen and Margaery were.

"Well, this should make things interesting for your family." Trystane remarked casually.

Myrcella quirked an eyebrow at his statement. "Oh, how so?"

Trystane shrugged then explained. "Well, think about it; you are dating a Martell. Now your brother is dating a Tyrell."

Myrcella laughed and nodded; she knew what Trystane meant. The Tyrells and Martells didn't normally get along; all over some silly argument that happened years ago between them. Yet the people at the centre of that argument; Willas Tyrell and Oberyn Martell, had in fact become surprisingly good friends; much to the annoyance of the family heads.

"Maybe this will help resolve things at last; end this silly argument, huh?" Myrcella remarked.

Trystane nodded. "We can but hope."

Myrcella blushed and then asked. "So um, when do you think we can…you know, again?"

Trystane bit his lip. "Not tonight I'm afraid Cella; we know your parents are in; my father said something about going out. But I'm sure Uncle Oberyn will be in."

Myrcella nodded slowly; accepting that.

"We can wait." She said softly; all the while thinking. _'I don't think either of us are ready to reveal to our families that we're no longer virgins. I know I'm not ready to tell mum.'_

Trystane agreed and they continued to dance.

The night wore on; then suddenly, came the moment Arya knew she'd have to suffer through. One of the teachers got up onto the stage; immediately the hall fell silent, even the music stopped.

Arya rolled her eyes as she stood an arm around Gendry's waist. _'Ugh here we go, prom queen time.'_

The teacher cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen; it is time for the prom queen to be crowned. Are we all ready?"

There were cheers from the crowd, from the girls. "It is normally a difficult choice; yet this year; it was surprisingly easy to choose the prom queen."

There were whispers at that; Arya rolled her eyes, seeing the girls getting all excited about it.

'_What's the big deal; it's just some silly crown and title, doesn't really mean anything.' _She thought to herself; yet at the same time. _'Still; look at all the effort Sansa put into this; not just herself, but in getting me to come too. If anyone, she deserves it.'_

The teacher was still talking; something about the winner being noted for their beauty amongst other things. For many, they were certain that meant it was Sansa Stark. Then the teacher spoke.

"This year, the prom queen is…Arya Stark!"

Arya froze in disbelief as all eyes turned to her. There was a shocked gasped, then some slight mutterings before the entire room, broke into applause.

Sansa couldn't suppress her grin as Arya walked numbly, still in shock, up to the stage.

'_Arya as prom queen.' _She thought happily to herself. _'You go, little sister.'_

There were a few girls lamenting it not being them; but they were too caught up in congratulating Arya to really care much about that. The only person who felt truly angry was Joffrey.

'_Ugh, what is wrong with them, there must be a mistake.' _He thought, scowling. _'They said the prom queen was beautiful; yet they pick the ugly Stark girl.'_

Arya still couldn't believe it; surely they hadn't picked her, the name had been read wrong. She was the last person who should become prom queen. When she reached the stage, they were about to crown her and she quickly stepped back.

"Wait, hold on a minute." She said quickly.

Everything went quiet as they all stared at her. "This is a complete surprise; I…Thank you for this, really but…A prom queen should be a girl who truly deserves it. Until…a certain someone arrived, I didn't even want to be here. But there is someone who did, someone far more deserving of this than me."

She paused briefly and then called out. "Sansa; come on up and accept your crown!"

There was a wave of joyous laughter and then cheers and further applause as a red faced Sansa soon joined Arya on the stage.

"Oh Arya…" She whispered; her eyes filling up.

She hugged her sister and accepted her crown and title of Prom Queen.

Just before Sansa and Podrick went to dance together; Pod having been obviously chosen as Sansa's prom king; Gendry approached the stage and spoke with the teacher for a moment. Arya watched, intrigued; wondering if this was the moment Gendry had been waiting for, to make his big announcement.

"May I have your attention please? I promise, it won't be long." He called out; everyone turned to him. "Arya just proved me once again that I was right to fall for her. Because it is true. I am in love with Arya. She may have renounced to her title tonight, but she'll forever be my queen."

Arya rolled her eyes at the cheesy line. But knew Gendry was being honest, speaking from the heart, it was right there in his voice.

He continued. "Arya, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. With your approval, may I pledge my life to be yours, until the end of time?"

Arya gasped at that; realizing just what he was asking. She blinked, trying to stop the stupid tears from forming. But she approached him and smiled eagerly.

"Yes." She said at last before pulling him closer to her.

Their lips met and they were once again lost in each other as they kissed. They pulled apart; hearing the wolf-whistles and cheers from the crowd. Both blushed but, smiling and still holding onto each other; they re-joined the crowd and Sansa and Pod began their dance.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: A Night to Remember**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, what's wrong with kissing?  
>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all the couples. Yeah, thought the Prom Queen thing would be pretty interesting, glad you liked Gendry's speech and all :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Arya smiled as she stepped out of Gendry's car. When prom finished both Gendry and Podrick offered to drive their girlfriends home. They had agreed now they were back at the Stark mansion. She saw Sansa getting out of Pod's car in the space next to her. She turned back to Gendry's car; coming around to the driver's side. She leaned in the open window and they kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly; as they parted. "I'll call you."

He agreed and she stepped back, joining Sansa as the boys drove away. Sansa turned to Arya grinning when she saw the smile on her sister's face.

"Well, not how it was originally planned, but you had fun tonight, right?"

Arya turned to her. "Yeah, okay, I admit it. It was kinda fun."

Sansa nodded, beaming and together they turned and headed inside the house. Ned and Cat were still up; they looked up and smiled as their daughters entered the house.

"Welcome back." Ned greeted them happily. "How did it go?"

Sansa smiled and immediately replied. "Great."

She then began to tell them everything that happened; including Gendry's appearance and what happened when he arrived and afterwards. She stopped when she saw the smiles on her parent's faces.

"You knew?" She gasped.

They nodded and Cat explained. "Arya didn't want to say anything about it, wanted to leave it a surprise."

Sansa sighed; she might have guessed that. She took a deep breath and continued her narrative.

When Sansa explained about when Arya gave up her Prom Queen title in Sansa's favour, Ned and Cat smiled proudly at their younger daughter. It was when she reached the part about Gendry, making his pledge to Arya, that Cat saw it. She happened to glance down and saw; on Arya's right ring finger, a silver ring decorated with a single diamond and a light blue band around it.

"Arya; is that…?" She gasped.

Arya nodded. "Yup, a promise ring; Gendry has the other one."

Ned looked at his youngest daughter carefully for a moment. "So you both…?"

Arya nodded and finally, Ned smiled, as did Cat, relieved that finally Arya had found someone she trusted so fully with her heart. Sansa finished her story and finally; the girls headed upstairs. Arya removed the pumps and let out a relieved sigh as she finally removed the dress and earrings. She was glad to finally be out of it; but, knowing Sansa and her mother would throw a fit otherwise, she took care to ensure it was neatly put away. She removed her bra, throwing it in her laundry basket, and then pulled on a plain flannel T-shirt. It was clearly too big for her, reaching down to her knees. It had once belonged to Gendry; Arya wore it as pyjamas now.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"It's me Arya."

She smiled. "Come in mum."

Catelyn entered; Arya sat down on the bed and waited; wondering what her mother wanted.

Cat seemed to ponder something for a moment. "Arya; it's clear you and Gendry truly love each other…I just; I want to be careful, please."

Arya blushed at that.

"Mum, we haven't…we never."

"That's not quite what I meant, but a valid point." Catelyn replied quickly. "What I mean is; it's not his fault but he doesn't exactly live in a safe neighbourhood."

Arya nodded at that; calming down. "I know mum, don't worry, I'm always careful when I go there."

Catelyn nodded and then sighed. "There's something I really should tell you."

Arya started at that and then listened as her mother spoke.

"You know, when you were born, I assumed you'd be like Sansa. When you turned out to be her opposite, I was a bit worried for you, because life and people can be hard towards different men and women. But you proved me wrong, by being yourself and by having someone who loves you so perfectly. I'm glad it happened."

Arya smiled and hugged her mother. Catelyn returned the hug, kissing the top of Arya's head.

"Good night, baby girl." She said softly.

Arya blushed but smiled and said good night.

As Catelyn left Arya shook her head with a sigh. _'Really wish mum would stop calling me that, I'm sixteen for Gods sake.'_

She shook her head and lay down on her bed, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. She smiled lightly.

'_Still a bit of pain; but, prom wasn't too bad…in fact, this night turned out to be better than anything I could've hoped for.'_

With that happy thought, Arya Stark drifted off to sleep; looking forwards to tomorrow and the changes it would bring for her and Gendry.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
